GIRLS BRAVO!
by cuppie
Summary: Conhecer garotos, sair com as amigas, ter seu grupo gal conhecido na escola. É assim a forma tão desejada como Sakura deseja aproveitar sua juventude. Não será tão difícil num colégio com as mais estranhas figuras. SasukexSakura
1. The GALS are coming!

**GIRLS BRAVO!**

Fic de Naruto inspirada nos mangás _Colégio Feminino Bijinzaka_ e _GALISM_. Muito bons por sinal, eu recomendo.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Dois. Dois dias para o início do ano letivo no Colégio Hattori. Finalmente um colégio misto, estudei nove anos num colégio feminino que mais parecia um presídio. Um bando de peruas falsas competindo pra ver quem era a mais piranha. A disputa era acirrada, as garotas tinham potencial. Não é à toa que fiz apenas três amigas: Ino, que é perua como as outras mas no fundo gente boa; Tenten, uma morena tão indignada como eu quanto à situação; e Temari, praticante de artes marciais que preferia dar alguns socos nuns marmanjos a exibir seus novos sapatos de grife. Garotas com aparências e gostos distintos, mas que por alguma razão ou outra se tornaram amigas dessa pessoa que vos narra - a garota encrenqueira que fez parte de gangues escolares e nunca passou desapercebida com seu estranho cabelo cor-de-rosa.

Mas a parte que interessa mesmo ainda não foi dita. No penúltimo ano ginasial, eu, Ino, Tenten e Temari resolvemos encarar a falsidade do colégio de frente, formando um grupo gal. Eu explico: é um grupo de garotas que estão sempre usando roupas modernas, maquilagem etc. O nome vem da palavra inglesa "gal", garota. Naquela escola existiam vários grupos gals brigando por popularidade. Certo, para alguém que já participou de gangues entrar num grupo gal era algo bem ridículo - ainda mais um chamado "Madly Bright". Mas tudo bem, pois apesar da nossa aparência, parecíamos mais uma gangue barra-pesada e a nossa intenção era boa. Queríamos chamar atenção para depois mostrar como garotas de verdade devem ser.

Nós conseguimos. Éramos um grupo gal popular não só na escola, mas também na região, e fizemos muitas pessoas caírem na real. Foi assim até completarmos o ginasial e mudarmos de colégio. Não fui apenas eu, minhas amigas também se transferiram para o Hattori. Então o MB continuará vivo, e os alunos do Hattori que nos esperem!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**: _The GALS are coming!_

Mesmo que eu seja muito preguiçosa, acordo bem cedo pra me arrumar e tomar um banho demorado de banheira. Depois de vários minutos brisando na água quente, fui vestir o uniforme. Achei super sem graça o conjunto calça azul-marinho e camiseta branca, então vesti minha meia-arrastão, calcei uma das minhas botas, me enfeitei com pulseiras. Me maquiei e logo meu celular tocou.

- Sakura, estamos aqui fora te esperando. - ouvi uma voz familiar.

Corri para abrir a janela do meu quarto, e quando olhei para baixo vi três garotas tão bem produzidas quanto eu. A loira de cabelo mais claro fechou o aparelho celular que tinha em mãos.

- Já estou indo! - gritei e peguei a minha mochila cheia de broches e chaveiros. Passei rapidamente pela cozinha cumprimentando meu pai e devorei uma torrada recém-preparada.

- Vamos! - disse de boca cheia enquanto livrava minhas mãos das migalhas. Partimos na direção contrária da que costumávamos ir, acabaram-se os tempos de colégio feminino. _Adiós!_ Terei uma juventude decente, conhecerei garotos e vou aproveitar ao máximo meus anos colegiais. Ah, isso era o que eu queria.

Seguimos nosso trajeto, e todas nós deixamos escapar algumas interjeições de surpresa quando chegamos ao lugar o qual freqüentaríamos nos próximos três anos. Quem sabe por mais tempo, porque o colégio era integrado a uma universidade, o edifício ao lado. Entramos em território desconhecido trazendo todo o nosso espírito gal à tona. Conforme o esperado, ele funcionou e atraímos todo tipo de olhares, desde raivosos até pervertidos.

- Missão cumprida. - concluiu Tenten enquanto andávamos no corredor do segundo andar. De repente, ouvi um barulho. Me virei para trás e vi Ino caída no chão. Idiota!

- Você é muito esperta de vir pra escola com um sapato scarpin! É claro que escorregaria. - Resmunguei tentando ajudá-la a se levantar. Ela ficou emburrada e se desprendeu de mim voltando a sua pose como se nada tivesse acontecido. Suspirei pela falta de neurônios no cérebro de Ino e continuamos a andar até a sala do primeiro ano C.

Nada demais. Nerds, meninas egocêntricas, estranhos, machões e vários estereótipos. Eram assim os nossos colegas de classe, que coisa monótona. Nenhum menino lindo pra nos contentar.

- Aff! Já vi coisas melhores, hein! - disse Temari impaciente, sentando numa cadeira no fundo da sala. Também nos sentamos. Um dos garotos estranhos, gordo e que usava óculos grossos que o deixavam com olhos enormes e cômicos, o que era grotesco, resolveu paquerar Tenten. Ela olhou para mim como quem pedisse ajuda.

- Ei, imitação de Furby, deixa minha amiga em paz! - olhei-o nos olhos lançando meu olhar assassino versão 2.0, o que o que fez os arregalar. Agora eu é que deveria ficar com medo!

- Valeu! - disse-me uma Tenten sorridente.

- Acabou a baderna, todos sentados! - ordenou o professor quando entrara na sala, e todos obedeceram. Observei o sensei e que lugarzinho cheio de esquisitões. - Sou Jiraiya, professor de português e literatura. Vejo que temos belas moças este ano!

- Além de estranho e velho, é pervertido! - disse Temari enojada.

- Pedófilo. - completei.

- As meninas aí atrás disseram alguma coisa? - ele perguntou e quando se aproximou fez uma cara de tarado devido aos nossos trajes.

- Mas eu vou dar um soco nesse velho... - sussurrou Temari já se levantando, entretanto impedida por Tenten.

- Nada não! - sorriu Ino, dando um de seus convincentes e fatais sorrisos falsos.

- Certo, certo. Agora me digam os seus nomes, e o resto da sala também. Teremos um longo tempo de convivência... - é... infelizmente.

Aulas se passaram, e pra minha alegria os professores não eram piores que o primeiro. O sinal do intervalo tocou depois da aula de ciências, na qual pude observar a fragilidade feminina quanto a homens maduros e misteriosos, visto o número de fêmeas babando na presença do professor Kakashi.

- Aonde lanchamos? - perguntou uma Ino animada, em contraste com Temari, sentada em sua carteira e ainda com raiva do professor do primeiro período, também indignada com a adoração ao Kakashi-sensei sem ao menos conhecerem-no. Nem digo nada, afinal também sequei o bonitão.

- Lá fora nos decidimos! - disse Tenten puxando Temari para fora da sala. Ativamos nosso "modo gal" e andamos felizes e saltitantes até a saída do prédio, porém fomos paradas por três garotas. Oh não, e três garotas bem conhecidas.

- Se não é o MB! - disse a do meio em tom de deboche.

- ... quem são vocês? - perguntou Temari desinteressada, e as garotas fizeram uma cara de desprezo e surpresa. Eu e as outras rimos, não sabia se ela estava brincando, mas do jeito que é, provavelmente não.

- C-como? - disse a da direita indignada com a péssima memória de minha amiga.

- Copiam tanto a gente que precisam até vir pro mesmo colégio? - retrucou Ino no mesmo tom de deboche da "do meio". Vocês já devem ter percebido: elas vieram do mesmo colégio feminino que nós. Quando formamos o MB, elas eram o grupo gal mais popular, o Luxurious&Gorgeous. Fala sério, conseguiram um nome pior que o nosso! Quando viram a popularidade ameaçada é claro que ficaram putas.

- Me desculpem, mas agora não temos tempo a perder com vocês. - disse me adiantando a andar para o pátio, seguida de minhas companheiras.

- Cara, até aqui? - reclamou Tenten e todas suspiramos. Mas nossos momentos de tristeza subitamente acabaram quando vimos uma das mais belas paisagens passar à nossa frente e rosas vermelhas espalharem-se pelo ar. Um garoto de cabelos vermelhos e olhos tão verdes quanto os meus, nossos olhos brilharam em fascínio. Ele pisou no meu pé.

- AI! - gritei de um modo nada atraente.

- Huh? Me desculpe. - desculpou-se indiferente.

- Não foi nada... - disse quase babando, e percebi olhares invejosos ao meu lado. Ele acenou com a cabeça e se afastou.

- Eu vi primeiro! - antecipou Ino.

- Eu falei com ele primeiro. - disse em resposta.

- Ele é meu irmão.

- Isso não... O QUÊ? - Ino e eu gritamos abismadas.

- Só por parte de pai. - explicou-se Temari.

- Você escondeu esse pedaço de mal caminho de nós? - Ino indagou.

- Não vejo nada demais no Gaara, e aliás ele não faz o seu tipo né?

- Gaara... Gaara... - Ino repetiu vidrada.

- Ei, tu tá me ouvindo? - esbravejou Temari.

Gastamos praticamente o intervalo inteiro discutindo sobre o meio-irmão de Temari. Para o começo de um primeiro dia na escola, realmente ocorreram muitas coisas. Isso porque o resto do dia ainda estava por vir...


	2. The guy of inspection

**GIRLS BRAVO!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**: _The guy of inspection_

A aula programada após o intervalo: educação física. Fazer esportes com o estômago cheio? Quem foi o animal que organizou esse horário? Foi me fazendo essa pergunta que cheguei à quadra, mas meu coração parou. Fiquei horrorizada ao ver a criatura mais bizarra do século: o professor de educação física. Se vocês vissem a imagem que eu vi ficariam tão assustados quanto eu. Uma roupinha verde grudada no corpo que era a coisa mais brega do mundo, meias da cor laranja-abóbora, cabelo com corte tigela e bom, ele poderia aparar as sobrancelhas de vez em quando. Para piorar, o cara ainda achava que estava arrasando e fazia umas poses de gosto duvidoso. Até o ano passado eu tive aulas com uma professora maníaca por esportes e coisas saudáveis, que enganava ter uns dez anos a menos, mas a aparência dela era bem normal. Só posso comparar isso a certa vez que fui para Taiwan e conheci um hippie totalmente sem noção e senso de moda. Sinto um _déjà vu_.

O nome do professor era Maito Gai, de "mighty guy" (até o nome!), e ele pegou pesado com o pessoal: já de cara nos mandou fazer dezenas de flexões e abdominais, sem contar a caminhada de doze minutos. Depois de torturados e quase mortos finalmente conseguimos um descanso. Pedi para ir ao banheiro, e óbvio que usei essa oportunidade para escapar do sofrimento. Enquanto aquela maldita aula não acabasse, não voltaria. Andei para o pátio, e percebi que havia alguém me seguindo, minha intuição não falha. Entrei em posição de defesa que aprendi quando assistia "Tartarugas Ninja" (!) e perguntei quem estava lá.

- Calma! - disse uma garota - Meu nome é Nakahara Kyoko, estudo na sua classe, prazer. Você é a Haruno Sakura, estou certa? - respirei mais calma ao ouvir suas palavras.

- Sou sim, muito prazer! Por um instante pensei que você fosse o professor. - ela riu.

- Por isso estava fazendo essa pose estranha? - ei, não chame minha técnica de defesa de pose estranha! - Acho que não precisamos nos preocupar, aquele ali até bebê engana. Vamos esquecer essa aula chata e fazer algo no pátio! - disse e me puxou pelo pulso escada acima.

O pátio do Hattori ficava num ponto mais alto que os arredores do colégio, portanto podíamos assistir à aula de educação física dali mesmo. Nos sentamos num parapeito e ficamos observando de longe os tipos de exercício que o sensei passava à classe, tentando adivinhar o que ele estaria fazendo.

- O que é aquilo? Movimento do ganso? - comentou Kyoko gargalhando.

- Pior é a Ino tentando imitar, olha aquilo. - aproveitei a deixa e gargalhei também. Tive sorte de ser Kyoko quem me seguia, ela era uma pessoa divertida e nos demos muito bem. Permanecemos conversando e rindo como bobas, até ela observar algo:

- Olha ali. - apontou para a área dos vestiários.

- Huh? - olhei confusa para o lugar onde ela apontava - O que tem?

- Atrás do vestiário feminino. O cabelo não me deixa mentir, é o professor pervertido. - a sala inteira já estava ciente do desvio de personalidade do sensei.

- Mas que diabos! - consegui achar a cena descrita - É o Jiraiya sim, e parece que tá tentando... olhar pela janela?

- Credo, não toma jeito mesmo. - me levantei - Sakura... é melhor não nos metermos... - tarde demais, fui em direção aos vestiários e Kyoko me seguiu. Me escondi atrás de um arbusto para ter certeza do que ele fazia.

- Ei.

- Agora não Kyoko, estou me concentrando.

- Ei!

- Silêncio, Kyoko!

- Mas eu não disse nada... - sussurrou aparecendo do meu lado. Ergui uma sobrancelha e nós duas olhamos pra trás. Gritamos ao ver um garoto nos encarando de forma medonha. Um maníaco sexual! Só pode ser, vagando pelo colégio durante as aulas à procura de meninas sozinhas e indefesas!

- Estuprador! - gritei e me preparei para correr, mas ele segurou a mim e a Kyoko pela gola da camiseta. Parecia muito bravo. - Olha senhor estuprador, o senhor até que é gatinho, mas nós gostaríamos de preservar nossas virgindades até encontrar o amor de nossas vidas e...

- Sakura! - chamou Kyoko com uma cara de "ferrou".

- Sim?

- Olha o braço dele. - como pedido, olhei para os braços musculosos do estuprador, e na manga direita de sua camiseta vi escrito "検査 (inspeção)". Inspeção? Isso quer dizer que... já estamos ferradas no primeiro dia de aula.

- Me desculpe! Não queria ofendê-lo, sabe como é, a tensão do momento... - tentei me explicar, mas o garoto permanecia com a cara fechada.

- E posso saber o que vocês fazem aqui, e não lá? - olhou para a quadra.

- Nós temos um bom motivo! - começou Kyoko - Vimos o professor de português tentando olhar pela janela do vestiário feminino! - disse e apontou acusadora para o local. Estava vazio. - Eh?

- O elemento suspeito está fugindo! - sempre quis dizer isso! O inspetor nos largou suspirando e correu atrás do sensei, fazendo-o parar ao apontar um bastão para suas costas. De onde ele tirou aquilo?

- Mãos para o alto! - disse o garoto imponente e o sensei se virou, com uma expressão de quem pede piedade. E eu achando que o colégio feminino é que parecia um presídio. - Professor Jiraiya. Tsunade não gostará nem um pouco de saber que o senhor está mais uma vez espiando o vestiário feminino. - _Mais uma vez_? Então o safado já fez isso outras vezes... - dessa vez ela não hesitará em deixar hematomas. - Eu, hein. Que medo dessa diretora.

- Eu só estava coletando dados, _Sasuke-kun_.

- Diga isso para ela. - aproveitamos a distração do inspetor para nos afastar de fininho - Vocês duas. - droga - Desta vez escaparam, mas nem pensem em andar por aí no meio das aulas.

- Sim, senhor! - gritamos e saímos correndo para nos trocar e ir à sala de aula. O pessoal havia acabado de voltar da educação física, e três garotas me esperavam nada alegres.

- Quer dizer que a senhorita agora resolve fugir da aula e nos deixa sofrendo sozinhas? - resmungou Ino.

- Vocês vão me perdoar quando ouvirem a história que tenho pra contar. - disse sorrindo.

- Pois bem, pode começar. - pediu Tenten. Contei em detalhes sobre Kyoko, Jiraiya e _Sasuke-kun_, como disse o segundo. Elas me ouviram interessadas.

- Inspetor bonitinho? Opa, minhas antenas estão começando a funcionar! - anunciou Ino radiante - Ele faz faculdade, é formado ou o quê?

- Não sei, nem conversei com ele. Parece que ele tem a nossa idade, e usava o uniforme.

- Aluno também serve!

- Essa garota é mesmo uma máquina de estrogênio. - comentou Temari.

- Máquina do quê? - indagou Ino.

- Hormônios, besta. Caso você não tenha prestado atenção _porque estava babando pelo professor_, o Kakashi falou disso na aula de ciências.

- Ah não, nem comecem a brigar a de novo.

- Não liga Tenten, a Temari não teve a bênção de nascer bonita como o irmãozinho e fica com inveja de mim.

- Vou listar para o Gaara todos os seus defeitos e ele não vai querer nem respirar o mesmo ar que você!

- Saca só, Tenten. - disse me aproximando das duas loiras barraqueiras. Não poderia deixar que mais um capítulo acabasse com elas brigando. Enquanto se distraíam com a discussão, apliquei mais um golpe da minha coleção de técnicas bizarras, apavorando a sala inteira e calando as bocas dos meus alvos.

- É uma técnica "Tartarugas Ninja", estou certa? - perguntou Tenten rindo.

- Yep! - sorri fazendo o gesto de "paz e amor". E mais uma vez Sakura-sama salva o dia! Ou não.


	3. Scholar Patrol of Protection

**GIRLS BRAVO!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3**: _Scholar Patrol of Protection_

No dia seguinte, fiz o mesmo ritual antes de ir para a escola, e desta vez já estava preparada para situações estranhas como as do dia anterior. Só por isso, não aconteceu nada demais. Acho que o choque do primeiro dia foi muito grande e nada mais me abalava. A semana passou sem grandes acontecimentos até sexta-feira, dia no qual teríamos uma assembléia de apresentação dos membros do Grêmio Estudantil. Descemos para o auditório lotado parecendo zumbis, já que a aula de história do professor Asuma foi "a hora da soneca". Aguardamos por alguns minutos e eu já estava quase dormindo novamente e babando no coitado da frente, quando apareceram os membros do Grêmio. Alguns garotos eram bonitos, um parecia ser filho do Gai-sensei (socorro!), mas eu e as garotas gostamos mesmo do presidente e do vice.

- Eu, presidente Hyuuga Neji, e os membros do Grêmio Escolar, damos boas vindas a todos os alunos do primeiro ano, e esperamos que colaborem com nossas ações em prol do bem estar de todo o colégio... - o belo presidente de longos cabelos castanhos e peculiares olhos brancos começava o seu discurso. É claro que não ouvi nem metade do que ele disse, só voltei a prestar atenção quando o vice-presidente, Sai, começou a falar. Seus traços me eram familiares e sua pele era de uma brancura impressionante.

Quando as formalidades acabaram, liberaram os alunos para o intervalo. Deixei as meninas fofocando e fui conversar um pouco com Kyoko, com quem não falava desde terça.

- Pensei que tivesse me esquecido. - ela sorriu.

- Desculpe, é que eu sempre ando com as meninas, é meio difícil dar uma escapada. - sentei-me ao seu lado - Mas, e você? Fez amigos, conheceu algum cara?

- Nenhum. Só mesmo no final das aulas de hoje, porque virão um monte de garotos dos segundo e terceiro anos chamando a gente para as atividades depois da escola.

- Vai entrar em algum clube?

- Sim, mas ainda não sei qual. Você vai?

- Acho que não, não tenho paciência para essas coisas.

- Entra. Vai ser divertido. Já sei! - Kyoko ergueu o indicador - Vamos entrar num clube juntas!

E foi graças a isso que, ao término das aulas, esperei minha amiga na entrada do colégio. Como ela previu, havia vários caras (e garotas também) distribuindo panfletos e fazendo suas propagandas.

- Podemos entrar em algum clube de artes marciais, Tartaruga Ninja. - ela brincou.

- Senhoritas! - um rapaz uns dez centímetros mais baixo que eu parou à nossa frente. Era loiro e tinha olhos da cor violeta - Já fizeram a sua escolha?

- Nã--

- Ai que coisa mais fofa! - apertei suas bochechas rosadas sem a menor vergonha na cara - O que um garoto do ginásio faz aqui? - perguntei-lhe. Ele afastou minhas mãos e massageou a bochecha direita.

- Na verdade eu estou no segundo ano colegial - nós duas fizemos expressões de espanto, parecíamos duas réplicas daquele quadro, "O Grito" - e vim convidá-las para entrar na Patrulha de Proteção Escolar, temos poucos interessados.

- E o que seria isso? - Kyoko perguntou desconfiada.

- Um grupo vinculado ao Grêmio, onde fazemos trabalhos em prol do bem estar de todo o colégio... - já ouvi isso antes.

- Estamos dentro! Eu sou a Haruno Sakura e ela, Nakahara Kyoko! - gritei com o rabinho abanando.

- Você não deveria se deixar levar pela fofura do garoto... - lamentou Kyoko.

- Obrigado, Sakura-san e Kyoko-san! - abriu um sorriso com aqueles dentes branquinhos - Aqui está o panfleto com as informações.

- Sim, sim... - disse embasbacada. O garoto se afastou, ainda sorrindo.

- Sabe, você fala da Ino, mas não é muito melhor...

- Ela me vence. Vence qualquer um. - afirmei.

- Tá, mas o problema é que não temos nem noção do que esse clube faz.

- Pelo menos poderemos fazer trabalhos em prol...

- Ok, ok. - me cortou.

Nos despedimos e cada uma foi para o seu lado, já que a casa de Kyoko era na direção contrária a minha. Logo que cheguei tratei de tomar um banho e me arrumar, pois minhas amigas me visitariam naquela tarde. Contei para minha mãe que eu havia entrado em um clube, e ela deu pulos de alegria. Minha mãe tem sérios problemas. Nota-se que a loucura é de família.

- Que ótima notícia, Sakura! Até hoje você não se interessou em fazer essas atividades depois da escola, é bom se socializar assim.

- Mãe, eu me socializo perfeitamente.

A campainha tocou. E lá estavam minhas companheiras de MB todas produzidas, fazendo jus ao nome. Subimos para o meu quarto verde (já cansei de ter o quarto rosa, basta o meu cabelo e 90% dos presentes que ganho) e jogamos conversa fora. Falamos até cansar, assistimos a filmes alugados e aos animes que passaram na tevê. Tenten viu o panfleto que o loirinho - o qual por acaso esqueci de perguntar o nome - me deu, e perguntou do que se tratava. Expliquei para as minhas amigas que eu e minha nova companheira aderimos à tal Patrulha. Todas me perguntaram por que céus eu repentinamente resolvi entrar para um clube, ainda mais um como aquele, e eu logo contei. Ficaram curiosas para conhecer o garoto, e então decidi chamá-las para também fazerem parte.

- Acho melhor não... - começou Tenten.

- Esse tipo de clube não tem nada a ver comigo. Prefiro o de Kung Fu. - disse Temari.

- Temari, podemos bater nos caras maus da escola... - tentei convencê-la.

- Hum...

- Tenten, você quer conhecer o loirinho, não é? - fiz o mesmo com Tenten.

- Sim...

- Então, está decidido! Todas as integrantes do Madly Bright no clube do loiro! - gritou Ino, batendo o martelo.

- Essa aí nem teve dúvidas. - murmurou Temari para a morena. Foi assim que arrastei todo o MB para o tal clube suspeito, na visão de Kyoko.

Na semana seguinte começariam as atividades extracurriculares, todas estávamos ansiosas. Eu e Kyoko não cabulamos a aula de educação física, o garoto da inspeção era macabro. Quando as aulas terminaram, subimos as cinco para o quarto andar e batemos na porta da última sala à esquerda, conforme informava o panfleto.

- Alguém? - chamei. A porta entreabriu-se.

- Sakura-san! Kyoko-san! - exclamou o garoto de sorriso contagiante.

- Loirinho! - apertei as bochechas irresistíveis.

- Me chamo Toshi. - disse repetindo a cena de sexta.

- Toshi-chan! - cantarolei. Ele ficou um pouco sem graça.

- Bem... - desconversou - quem são essas com vocês?

- Ah, sim! Essa é a Tenten, essa a Temari, e a outra é encosto. Elas querem entrar no clube também.

- Sakura! - gritou Ino brava, pondo-se à minha frente - Prazer, sou Yamanaka Ino.

- Erm... oi... - até o Toshi já viu que aquela era pirada.

- Toshimitsu! Quem está aí? - ouvi uma voz vinda de dentro do cômodo.

- Taichou*... - Toshi abriu a porta completamente. - Essas são as garotas que querem participar da Patrulha. - Atrás de uma mesa com um laptop, estava sentado um garoto usando óculos os quais refletiam a luz oriunda do eletrônico.

- LIN-DO! - Ino gritou descarada.

- VOCÊ?! - Kyoko e eu apontamos para o tal "Taichou".

Na manga direita de sua camiseta vi escrito "検査 (inspeção)".

* * *

**Resposta para "gi :3":** Muito obrigada! Hentai com termos explícitos não vai ter, mas uma coisa vai rolar sim! huhu

Beijos!


End file.
